Secret Photos
by Demoninmysoul
Summary: Severus goes snooping into the new DADA teacher's rooms. ONESHOT


**A/N.:** Inspired by the fiction The Secret Photographs from Lizzy Phoenix (ID 2548842).

Enjoy!

* * *

Severus Snape was too curious for his own good. After long years of spying, he still couldn't help himself. After the new DADA teacher and counsellor arrived, he felt it his right to know what the man was up to.

After all, Harry Potter didn't have - and in Severus' opinion didn't need - a private life. If he had anything to hide, that would only mean trouble if you asked the Potions Master.

That's how we find said Potions Master skulking in the shadowed, dark chambers of one Harry Potter. Harry left for the monthly 'Weasley weekend' like usual, giving Severus the perfect opportunity. Severus finished his after curfew rounds and sneaked in.

Before starting a thorough search for anything suspicious, he lazily waved his wand, giving out two commands, 'Accio Secret' and 'Accio Treasure', not expecting them to bring anything - and to make his job easy - but to his astonishment, there came several different objects. He guided them to his feet, not wanting to mess with the armchair; he plopped down - since there was nobody to see - on the floor by the light of his wand.

He found some mundane things, like the few porn magazines with scantily dressed men on them, a photo album - the one Hagrid gave to Harry - the invisibility cloak, what seemed like a piece of broken mirror, a few letters and a little wooden box.

Severus only had to peek inside the album, and didn't even bother with the cloak or the magazine - though he found it interesting that not even one had a witch, or Muggle woman posing, only men. He similarly ignored the mirror, only touching it so long as to turn it face down.

The letters proved to be interesting but harmless. Harry kept letters, or replies from small children. Most seemed to be part of longer correspondences, but Severus didn't bother with them.

At last came the box. He had to first disable the protection on this one, since it shocked the man quite painfully when he tried to touch it. Honestly, Severus was happy but a bit disappointed with the other items and hopeful and downright terrified by the small box before him. He had to work a good half an hour to be able to open it. This little fact only fuelled his trepidation. He finally took the harmless top and pulled it up and promptly found his jaw on the carpet, his eyes seeing but brain not really comprehending what he saw.

There were pictures. The one on top was a close up on the Potions Master, he thought from Halloween - mostly from the bat flitting in and out of the picture. He was returning to the castle after a particularly satisfying round where he reprimanded, scared and embarrassed anyone he caught. He had the dark night and a piece of the huge oak door behind him. The astounding quality was given by two things. One, someone photographed him UP CLOSE without him knowing and two, he was almost smiling on it. His face a bit more relaxed, lips twitching upwards from time to time, sometimes smirking, but it was obvious he had a good time, for Merlin's sake, his eyes were practically shining!

He slowly came back to himself, and took out the photos, looking through them. To his growing surprise he only found pictures of himself there. Him, turning on his heels, billowing impressively after him were his usual teaching robes, him in one of his classes, another close up, his face like stone, but eyes flashing and burning with fire that made even the seventh years Hufflepuffs pee themselves. He saw another where he was unquestionably looking at Albus, evident by the respect and love shining through his normal shields. He even saw a picture of himself during a brewing session - though that wasn't hard to guess why he didn't realize how he was captured, it was curious how anyone could even get close to him, since he warded his room heavily before losing himself in the process of creating a new concoction. And another - obviously sneaked - one of himself appearing in his doorway in his night clothes - or cloth in this case as he only had a pair of pyjama pants on - looking around and after scowling at the prank, he went back inside.

The real Severus was sitting on the carpet; pictures spread around him, and slowly realized that any and every emotion he showed in public was documented -in the most flattering ways. He couldn't fathom what Potter could want with them! Was it for blackmail? Public humiliation? Did he have some other malicious intent with them? But he quickly realized that just couldn't be true. Some of his pictures, like his pyjamas one and the smiling one were so well worn around the edges, it was obviously frequently handled.

That fact pulled new questions out of Severus' mind. Mainly he was pondering just WHAT Harry was doing with his pictures? Why would he have them, and why look at them again and again? Did he use them for something? He pondered on possible uses, but couldn't come up with anything.

He finally took up the letters, but quickly came to the conclusion that he didn't have patience for children's writing. He thought of looking at the cloak or the album, but one didn't have anything to show, the other had painful memories of his ex-best friend, so he had to contend himself with the magazines for a bit of 'light reading'. He only opened the first when it opened, obviously on a favourite page at the back of it. Again, Severus found himself staring at the man, on the page before him. Severus hurriedly opened the others too, finding the ones used most. The favoured men were generally older, some in tasteful, some in slutty setting, with dark or black long hair, dark eyes and wiry bodies - remarkably similar to his own - some even had larger than normal nose... Well if this wasn't indication enough, Severus didn't know what would be. He packed up the pictures, remade the wards on the box, and banished the items back to their previous places.

He went back to his quarters in a daze, and only went to bed after a healthy amount of alcohol was consumed. He spent his Saturday contemplating his findings, and just what he would do with them.

This led to one Harry Potter finding a sleeping Potions Master, a half-naked sleeping Potions Master in his bed when he came back late Sunday night. He obviously had no problem snuggling up to the man. He was a Gryffindor, he would worry when a problem came up. The man of his dreams in his bed wasn't classified as a problem obviously.

* * *

**A/N.:** Obviously the inspiration came from my expectations, and I just decided to write out my versions of Photos, since her story doesn't even scratch this one aside from the title.

2013.07.05


End file.
